Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K3/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj KSIĘGA TRZECIA. I. Notre-Dame. Bez wątpienia, dziś jeszcze gmach to pyszny i wspaniały, ten kościół Najświętszej Panny Paryzkiej. Jakiekolwiek atoli cuda piękności zdołał on starzejąc na sobie zatrzymać, trudno nie westchnąć, trudno się nie oburzyć na widok tych uszkodzeń i krzywd bez liku, jakiemi wieki pospołu z ludźmi pomnik ów sędziwy okryły, bez żadnego poszanowania dla Karola Wielkiego, który podeń pierwszy kamień położył i dla Filipa Angusta, który go ostatnim uwieńczył. Na twarzy starej tej królowej katedr naszych, wszędzie w istocie, znajdziesz obok zmarszczka, szramę. Tempus edax, homo edacior, cobym chętnie przetłómaczył: czas ślepcem, głupcem człowiek. Gdybyśmy bowiem mieli chwile swobodne na obejrzenie dokładne z czytelnikiem, rozmaitych tych ciosów zniszczenia zadanych starożytnemu kościołowi, przekonalibyśmy się, że udział w nich mniejszy przyjęły lata, gorszy ludzie, przedewszystkiem ludzie sztuki, ponieważ znaleźli się i tacy w ostatnich dwóch wiekach, co godność architektów na siebie wzięli. A najprzód, że tu jedynie celniejsze przykłady powołamy, mało jest niezawodnie piękniejszych kart budownictwa, nad ów fronton świątyni, na którym się kolejno i naraz wzbijają z dołu ku górze: trzy wejścia w ostrołuk spięte; nad niemi haftowany i wiązany szereg dwudziestu ośmiu framug królewskich; ogromna różyczkowa tarcza pośrodku z dwoma pobocznemi oknami, niby arcykapłan z dyakonami; wyżej wyniosła i wiotka galerya arkad, gałązkowo się zmykających, i dźwigających na cienkich swych kolumnach pomost ciężki; nareszcie dwie wieże ciemne a pełne z galerkowemi nakryciami; części harmonijne wspaniałej całości, ułożone w pięć piętr olbrzymich, rozwijające się na jeden rzut oka tłumnie a bez zamieszania, z niezliczonemi swemi szczegółami posążnictwa, rzeźby, snycerki, a potężnie zlane w spokojną wielkość jedności: rozległa symfonia z kamienia, że się tak wyrazimy; kolosalna praca człowieka i ludu, prosta i złożona zarazem, jak rapsody Iliady i romanse trubadurskie, których jest siostrą; przepyszny twór współudziału wszystkich sił epoki, na którego cegiełce każdej widzisz tryskającą tysiącznemi sposoby wyobraźnię robotnika, ujętą w ład geniuszem artysty; coś, jednem słowem, w rodzaju kreacyi człowieczej, mocnej i płodnej jak stworzenie Boże, któremu rzekłbyś że wykradła przymiot podwójny: rozmaitość i wieczność. Co zaś mówimy tu o fasadzie, trzeba powiedzieć o kościele całym; co mówimy o katedralnym kościele paryzkim, trzeba powiedzieć o wszystkich kościołach chrześciaństwa w wiekach średnich. Wszystko się wiąże w tej sztuce z siebie poczętej, logicznej i doskonale ustosunkowanej. Zmierzysz olbrzyma, zmierzywszy palec wielki u jego stopy. Wróemyż do fasady notrdamskiej, jak się nam takowa przedstawia dzisiaj jeszcze, w chwili gdy się zbieramy podziwiać poważną i wyniosłą katedrę, która, jeśli dać mamy wiarę słowom jej latopisców, przerażeniem widza zdejmuje; quae mole sua terrorem incutit spectantibus. Trzech rzeczy braknie obecnie temu frontonowi: najprzód schodów jedenasto-stopniowych, które wywyższały je niegdyś ponad grunt; następnie niższego szeregu posągów, zajmujących ongi framugi trzech wejść, oraz wyższego pocztu dwudziestu ośmiu dawnych królów FrancyiWszystko to od r. 1830 dopełnionym zostało lub naprawionem, okrom schodków i posągu Ś-go Krzysztofa. (Przyp. tłóm.), który pierwszo-piętrową galeryę zdobił, poczynając od Childeberta aż do Filipa Augusta, trzymającego w ręku „jabłko cesarskie". Co do stopni, zniósł je czas, podnosząc w postępie nieubłaganym i powolnym grunt Grodu; czas ów przecież, aczkolwiek z jednej strony pochłonął przy pomocy wzbierającego morza bruku paryzkiego jedenaście schodków, majestatyczną wysokość gmachu wydłużających, z drugiej wrócił mu może więcej jeszcze niż zabrał, gdyż on to rozlał po fasadzie ten ciemny kolor wieków, który sędziwą starość pomników zamienia w uroczą dobę ich piękna. Ale kto obalił dwa szeregi posągów? kto framugi pustką zostawił? kto w samym środku podwoi głównych wydrążył ów ostrołuk nowy i bękarci? kto śmiał wtłoczyć w ich ramy ciężkie te i ckliwe wrota z drzewa rzeźbionego ä la Louis XV, tuż obok arabesków Biscornetta? Ludzie; architekci, artyści dni naszych. A gdy wejdziemy do środka gmachu, kto obalił ów kolos Świętego Krzysztofa, zażywający przysłowiowej sławy tym samym tytułem między posągami, jakim wielka komnata Pałacu Sprawiedliwości słynęła między salami, wieża strasburska między dzwonnicami ? a miryady owych posągów, zaludniających wszystkie międzysłupia, nawy i chóru, na klęczkach, stojące, konne, mężów, niewiast, dzieci, królów, biskupów, wojaków, z kamienia, ze złota, ze srebra, z miedzi, z wosku nawet, kto takowe wymiótł grubiańsko? — Nie wieki. Kto zastąpił stary ołtarz gotycki, pełen relikwiarzy i monstrancyj, ciężkim owym grobowcem marmurowym z aniołkami, i obłokami zdający się być kawalcem wydartym u Inwalidów lub w Val-de-Gräce? Kto bezmyślnie wtłoczył ociężały ten anachronizm w karlowingską posadzkę Herkanduka? Nie jest-że to Ludwik XIV, spełniający obiatę Ludwika XIII? Kto wstawił chłodne szkła białe na miejsce owych szyb „wysokich w kolorze"Wszystko to od r. 1830 dopełnionym zostało lub naprawionem, okrom schodków i posągu Ś-go Krzysztofa. (Przyp. tłóm.), które oczarowanemu oku ojców naszych wahać się kazały w wyborze między różyczkową tarczą nad głównem wejściem, a ostrołuczami nad ołtarzowemi? I coby powiedział prosty pod-kleryk XVI wieku, zobaczywszy ów śliczny pokost żółty, którym wandalscy nasi arcypasterze poobmazywali swe katedry? Przypomniałby sobie, że to był kolor używany przez katów dla obmazywania ścian budynków opiętnowanych; przywiódłby sobie na myśl pałac Małego Burbona, oblepiony za zdradę konnetabla również na żółto, — „tak srodze i mocno na żółto — powiada Sauval — i z tak wybornem obostrzeniem, że wiek jeden z górą nie zdołał zetrzeć tej omasty z pałacu".... Wydałoby mu się, że miejsce święte stało się miejscem bezczesnem, i uciekłby. A gdy z kolei wejdziemy na katedrę, nie zatrzymując się już przy tysiącznych barbarzyństwach wszelkiego rodzaju, co zrobiono, spytajmy, z czarującej tej wieżyczki, która się opierała na krzyżowym zbiegu szczytów, a która równie wdzięczna i niemniej, wyniosła jak jej strzelista sąsiadka (zniszczona również) w Kaplicy Świętej Pałacu trybunalskiego, wysuwała się w niebiosa wyżej jeszcze niż wieże frontowe, smukła, ostra, dźwięczna, przeświecająca rzeźbami ażurowemi? Ściął ją architekt dobrego smaku (1787), który mniemał, że ranę tę założy szerokim owym plastrem ołowianym, podobnym do nakrywki radiaOwej nakrywy już dziś nie ma, a wróciła wieżyczka dawna. (Przyp. tłóm.). W ten to sposób traktowano uroczą sztukę wieków średnich wszystkich prawie krajach, we Francyi szczególnie. Na ruinach jej rozróżnić możemy trojakiego gatunku pokrzywdzenia, z których każde dotknęło ją na właściwą sobie głębokość: pokrzywdzenia czasu najprzód, które powierzchnię jej poszczerbiły tu i ówdzie, a omroczyły zewsząd; następnie pokrzywdzenia rozruchów politycznych i religijnych, ślepych i rozbestwionych ze swej natury, które gromadnie się ciskały na nia, drąc bogate szaty jej rzeźb i ozdób snycerskich, łamiąc jej różyczkowe wachlarze, rwąc z niej paciorki arabesków i figurek, wywalając jej posągi, raz z powodu ich pastorałów, drugi raz z powodu ich bereł; nareszcie, pokrzywdzenia gusłów modnych, wciąż grubiejących i podlejących, które od chwili anarchicznych i wybujałych zboczeń Odrodzenia, następowały po sobie w fatalnym upadku architektury. Gusta owe więcej zrobiły złego, niżeli przewroty gwałtowne. Rąbały one żywcem, naruszały podskórne, kościste zarysy sztuki; siekały, krajały, rujnowały, zabijały gmach zarówno w jego formie jak w symbolu, zarówno w jego logice jak w pięknie. Co większa, do przeróbek się brały; roszczenia, których przynajmniej ani rewolucye, ani czas nie objawiły. Mody owe, w imię dobrego tonu, bezczelnie przymierzały do ran architektury gotyckiej nędzne swe cacka jednodniowe, swe marmurowe opaski, swe metaliczne gałki i wiechcie i prawdziwe krosty kołek, skorupek, przewiązek, centkowań, sznurków, frendzli; płomyków kamiennych, obłoków spiżowych, amorków pucołowatych, cherubinków wydętych, które oblicze sztuki gryźć i trawić zaczynają w oratoryum Katarzyny Medicis, i konać jej każą, we dwa wieki później, sród skrzywień i kurczów bolesnych, w sypialni pani Dubarry. Takiem tedy prawem, by zebrać w jedno punkta tu wskazane, trzy rodzaje nadwerężeń szpecą dziś architekturę gotycką. Zmarszczki i mechy poskórne; jest to dzieło czasu. Cięgi grubiaństwa, obszarpania, sińce; to dzieło przewrotów, od Lutra aż do Mirabeau. Kalectwa, żywoi zeźnie, zwichnięcia organiczne, przebudowania vel restauracije ; to grecka, rzymska i barbarzyńska praca profesorów wedle Witruwiusza i Vignola. Sztuka ta wspaniała, którą Wandalowie wytworzyli, zamordowaną została przez akademie. Z nieprzyjazną robotą wieków i zaburzeń społecznych, które pustoszyły przynajmniej bezstronnie i nie bez pewnej wielkości, przyszły połączyć się chmary budowniczych szkolnych, patentowanych, sprzysięgłych i zaprzysięgłych, szelmujących z rozwagą i rozgarnieniem najgorszego smaku, zastępujących koronkowe ozdoby gotyckie cykoryami Ludwika XV ku największej chwale Partenonu. Kopnięcie osła dane lwu umierającemu. Łysienie sędziwego dębu, opadniętego, na domiar złego, przez gąsienice, kąsające, gryzące, obierające go z góry, z dołu, ze środka, zewsząd. Jakżeśmy tu daleko od epoki, kiedy Robert Canalis, porównywający Katedrę Najświętszej Panny Paryzkiej z głośną świątynią Dyany efezkiej, do tyla rozgadaną przez dawnych poganów, a unieśmiertelnioną przez Herostrata, znajdował katedrę galską „wielce doskonalszą wszerz, wzdłuż, na wysokość i w budowie"Histoire gallicane, ks. II, peryod III, folio 130, p. I.. Notre-Dame nie jest zresztą wcale, coby się dało nazwać pomnikiem uzupełnionym, oznaczonym, określonym. Nie jest-to już kościół romański, i nie jest-to jeszcze kościół gotycki. Gmachu tego niepodobna zaliczyć do pierwowzorów, do typów. Katedra Najświętszej Panny Paryzkiej wcale nie posiada, jak np. opactwo Tournus, poważnej tej i barczystej osady, okrągłego i szerokiego tego sklepienia, chłodnego obnażenia, majestatycznej prostoty gmachów, których pełnołucz linią genezyjną. Nie jest ona, jak katedra w Bourges, wspaniale wyniosłym, lekkim, wielokształtnym, gaistyra, strzępionym, rozkwitowym wytworem ostrołucza. Nie sposób umieścić ją w starej tej rodzinie kościołów posępnych, tajemniczych, nizkich, i jakby przygniecionych łukiem pełnym, prawie egipskich, powałę wyjąwszy, całkiem hieroglificznych, całkiem kasto-kapłańskich, całkiem symbolicznych, da* leko więcej w ozdobach swych obciążonych zygzakami i rozwartokątami, niżeli kwiatami, kwiatami więcej, niżeli zwierzętami, i więcej zwierzętami, niżeli postaciami ludzkiemi; — kościołów, które są raczej dziełem biskupów niżeli architektów, a znaczą pierwszy w przekształceniach sztuki przebieg nacechowany karnością teokratyczną i wojowniczą, biorący początek w Państwie Bizantyjskiem, a kończący się na Wilhelmie Zdobywcy. Nie sposób także katedrę naszą zaliczyć do drugiej rodziny kościołów, wysokich, jasnych, napowietrznych, bogatych w szkła i rzeźby; spiczastych pod względem formy, dumnych z postawy; gminnych i mieszczańskich co do symbolu politycznego; swobodnych i rozmaszystych, swawolnych ze stanowiska dzieł sztuki; kościołów z dalszego okresu przekształceń architektury, już tym razem nie hieroglifieznej, nie nieruchomej i mniszej, lecz postępowej, artystycznej i ludowej, poczynającej się od powrotu z wypraw krzyżowych, a kończącej się na Ludwiku XL Katedra paryzką nie jest czystej krwi romańskiej, jak gruppą pierwsza, ani też czystej krwi maurytańskie, jak gruppą drugą. Gmach to z epoki przejściowej. Architekt saksoński zaledwie zdążył wznieść pierwsze słupy nawy, gdy już łuk ostry, przybyły z wypraw krzyżowych, narzucił się jako zwycięzca szerokim tym kapitelom romańskim, przeznaczonym jedynie do dźwigania pełnołucza. Styl ostrołukowy, odtąd władca, zbudował resztę kościoła. Niedoświadczony jednak i nieśmiały, jak na wstępie, rozkracza się naprzód, rozszerza, powstrzymuje swe zapędy i nie śmie jeszcze wylecić w górę strzałami i iglicami, jak to uczynił później w tylu przecudnych katedrach. Możnaby powiedzieć, że czuje na sobie sąsiedztwo ciężkich słupów romańskich. Zkądinąd, przejściowe te gmachy od romańszczyzny do gotyku, niemniej są drogocenne dla badacza, jak i typy czyste. Wyrażają one pewien odcień sztuki, któryby się zatracił bez nich. Jest-to podpis łuku ostrego na pełnym łuku. Katedra paryzką przedstawia szczególnie ciekawy okaz tego urozmaicenia. Każda strona, każdy kamień sędziwego pomnika, jest kartą nie tylko dziejów kraju, lecz dziejów nauki i sztuki. I tak, by same główniejsze przytoczyć tu szczegóły: podczas gdy małe drzwi Czerwone sięgają niemal krańców wykwintu gotyckiego z XV-go wieku, te słupy nawy, tak swą objętością jak i powagą, cofają się aż ku karlowingskiemu Opactwu St.-Germain-des-Prós. Przysiągłbyś, że sześć wieków oddziela te drzwiczki od tych słupów. Sami hermetycy, oni nawet, mogliby znaleźć w symbolach od drzwi głównych zadawalniające streszczenie swej nauki, której kościół Ś-go Jakóba-u-Rzeźni tak pełnym był hieroglifem! W ten sposób opactwo romańskie, kościół filozofujący, sztuka gotycka, sztuka saksońska, ciężki słup okrągły przypominający Grzegorza VII, symbolizm hermetyków którym Mikołaj Flamel zapowiadał Lutra, jedność papiezka, rozdwojenie Kościoła, Święty Herman-Łączny, Święty Jakób-u-Rzeźni, wszystko to zlało się, stopiło, okrzepło w katedrze Najświętszej Panny Paryzkiej. Kościół ten środkowy i macierzysty jest sród starych kościołów Paryża rodzajem fantastycznego gryfa; ma głowę jednego z nich, członki drugiego, kark tamtego, i cóś ze wszystkich razem. Powtarzamy, wielopoczątkowe te budowy tem niemniej są ciekawe dla artysty, dla starożytnika, dla dziejopisarza. Każą one odczuwać, jak dalece budownictwo jest rzeczą pierwotną, a to dowodząc (czego dowodzą również ślady pocyklopskie, piramidy egipskie, olbrzymie pagody indyjskie), że największe dzieła architektury nie tyle są dziełem osób pojedyńczych, ile wynikowemi pracami społeczeństw; jest-to raczej poród trudu ludowego, niżeli wytrysk ludzi genialnych; pokład, który po sobie zostawia naród; osad stopniowego ulatniania się usiłowań i zdobyczy społeczności ludzkiej; słowem, gatunek formacyj geologicznych. Każda fala czasu przynosi swej napływ, każde plemię kładzie swoją warstwę na pomniku, każda jednostka cegiełkę swą wtyka. Tak czynią bobry, tak czynią pszczoły, tak czynią ludzie. Olbrzymi symbol architektury, wieża Babel, jest ulem. Wielkie gmachy, jako wielkie góry, są dziećmi wieków. Częstokroć sztuka się przekształca, gdy one zaledwo sklepić się zaczynają, pendent opera interrupta; dzieło idzie dalej wedle stylu przekształconego. Sztuka nowa chwyta pomnik, gdzie go w porodzie zastała, zazębia się weń, przyswaja go sobie, rozwija wedle swego widzi-mi-się, i kończy takowy gdy da rady. Sprawa się toczy bez zamętu, bez wysiłków, bez odwetów, według praw przyrodzonych a cichych. To tylko jakby dyl dębowy na modrzew' się położył, jakby siejba stara plonem świeżym zakiełkowała, lub roślinność dawna z nową zazieleniła wiosną. Niewątpliwie, materyał to na stosy grubych książek, a często nawet historya rodzaju ludzkiego, kolejne owe wiązanie wielu sztuk na rozmaitych wysokościach tegoż samego wciąż pomnika. Człowiek, artysta, jednostka nikną w wielkich tych massach bez imienia twórcy; lecz duch ludzki streszcza się w nich i skupia. Czas jest ich budowniczy, a mularzem lud. Spozierając tu jedynie na architekturę chrześciańsko europejską, młodszą tę siostrę wielkich budownictw Wschodu, przedstawia się ona oczom jako ogromna formacya pokładowa, podzielona na trzy strefy ściśle odrębne, jedna po drugiej idące: na strefę romańskąJest-to ta sama, która się również zowie, stosownie do miejsc, klimatów i rodzajów: lombardzką, saksońską, bizantyńską. Cztery to wyksztułty siostrzane i równoległe, mające każda własny swej, szczególny charakter, lecz wypływające z jednej i tej samej zasady, pełno-łucza. Facies non omnibus una, Non diversa tasnen, qualem arc.(Przyp. autora.), strefę gotycką i strefę odnowienia, którąbyśmy chętnie nazwali greko-rzymską. Pokład romański, najstarożytniejszy i najgłębszy, zajęty jest pełnym łukiem który, po pewnej przerwie, odnajduje się na raz drugi w nowożytnych, górnych warstwach odnowienia, wsparty na kolumnie greckiej. Ostrołucz mieści się między tamtym a tym objawem pełnego Juku., Gmachy, należące wyłącznie do jednego z trzech rzeczonych pokładów, posiadają charakter doskonale się wyróżniający, jeden i uzupełniony. Takiemi są opactwo w Jumieges, katedra w Reims, kościół Ś-to Krzyzki w Orleanie. Atoli trzy owe strefy łączyć się mogą i stapiać brzegami swemi, jako np. pryzmatycznie uwydatnione kolory widrna słonecznego. Ztąd pomniki złożone, gmachy o odcieniach i przejściach. Niektóre z nich mają spód romański, środek gotycki, wierzch greko-romański. Bo tez sześć wieków zużyto na ich wzniesienie.. Szczep to wszakże rzadki. Zamkowa wieża w Rtampes wzorem jest jego. Częstsze są pomniki dwoisto-pokładowe. Taką jest katedra paryzką, gmach ostrołukowy, a zagłębiony pierwotnemi swemi słupami w tej właśnie strefie romańskiej,, w której są całkiem pogrążone: fronton kościoła Saint-Denis i nawa Ś-go Hermana-na-Łąkach. Tak jest również prześliczna pół-gotycka sala kapitulna w Bocherville, której warstwa romańska do pół-pasa dochodzi. Taką i katedra w Rouen, która byłaby całkowicie gotycką, gdyby się nie kąpała wierzchołkiem środkowej swej wieży w strefie odnowieniaI ta to-właśnie część wieży, jako drewniana, zgorzała od pioruna w 1823 r. (przyp. autora.). Zresztą, wszystkie te odcienia, wszystkie te różnice dotykają jedynie powierzchni gmachów. Sztuka sama zmieniała powłokę. Co zaś do samej osady kościołów chrześciańskich, takowa nie dała się ugryźć. Dziś czy przed wieki, zawsze tu jeden i ten sam ustrój wewnętrzny, jeden i ten sam logiczny rozkład części. Jakąkolwiek będzie zwierzchnia szata tkanin i rzeźb katedry, kryje ona zawsze pod spodem, bodajby w stanie zarodkowym i pierwiastkowym, bazylikę romańską. Rozwija się ona na gruncie według jednego i tego samego prawa. Znajdziesz tu niezmiennie dwie nawy przecinające się w kształt krzyża, którego zakończenie górne, zapoprzeczne, wycinkowo zaokrąglone, tworzy chór ołtarzowy: zawsze tam skrzydła poboczne dla processyj wewnętrznych, dla kaplic, w rodzaju przejść postronnych, ku którym się nawa główna wylewa za pośrednictwem otworów między kolumnowych. Gdy to raz zawarowanem zostało, liczba kaplic, wejść, wieżyc, zmienia się nieskończenie, wedle fantazyi wieku, ludu, sztuki. Gdy potrzebom służby religijnej zadość się stało, gdy wymagania obrzędowe zabezpieczono, architektura może zresztą robić co uzna za lepsze. Posągi, różyczki, arabeski, koronki, kapitele, płaskorzeźby, wszelkie zgoła wymysły wyobraźni twórczej, wolno jej układać według logarytmu, jaki najbardziej jej na rękę. Ztąd nieprzebrana rozmaitość zewnętrzna tych gmachów, w głębi których spoczywa tyle porządku i jedności. Pień drzewa niewzruszony, roślinność kapryśna.